


Mine

by GeorgeHeesto



Series: Al Sah-him [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, Dom!Oliver, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Sub!Felicity, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHeesto/pseuds/GeorgeHeesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One million, the woman is to be mine.” a male voice growled. Felicity swung her gaze towards the voice, her knees nearly buckling when Al Sah-him stepped onto the platform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two-shot! Dominant, Possessive Al Sah-him Oliver is always a favourite of mine to write and it seems that you all seem to love reading it woo
> 
> Blending three prompts into one because of reasons!!
> 
> Anonymous said: 'Fight me' was one of the best Bratva Olicity Smut I have ever read. I read you are taking prompts- I demand an Olicity BDSM story. And you can totally make Oliver rescue Felicity from a rogue dom. Please :)
> 
> Anonymous said: OMG yur new fic Fight me is fantastic. I also love Of Species so much. I was wondering if you have any plans to write something AlShahim related. U are awesome.!!
> 
> Anonymous said: I love your olicity fics! And I was wondering if you could do a prompt of mine? Prompt: oliver and felicity have a Dom/sub relationship and after a pretty heavy session, felicity needs heavy aftercare. Thank you!

“It’s Al Sah-him!” someone gasped from the crowded floor of the League of Assassins auction room. Felicity looked up in time to see Al Sah-him emerging from the shadows of the room, stepping fully into the light, strolling confidently towards the platform.

Felicity was shocked, for the man never showed up to the auctions. People moved out of his way, allowing him a path of power. The men surrounding the platform moved back, allowing him middle and front rights of the woman that were standing half naked on the platform. Felicity was off to the side, holding a tray of temporary collars for the women on the stage for when they were brought by one of the League men. 

She severed on auctions nights, it was one of the ways to guarantee that she wouldn’t get bid on. She didn’t ever want to be sold to one of the men in the League. She knew the women on the platform were willing, they wanted to spend a night submitting to the dominant men of the League. Felicity wasn’t one of those women. She was a free spirited woman, as free as the League would allow her at least. The thought of submitting to one of these men terrified her. 

Yet, she knew deep in her heart, that if she found the right man, the right dominant, she would submit her every will to him. But she knew it wasn’t in her near future, and for now, that was fine with her.

She vaguely noticed the other Master’s surrounding the platform, all taking their time to gaze upon the woman presented for them. The Demon’s Head, the leader of the League of Assassins was the _Master_ and he appointed men to be on his level of power within the League. There were six Master’s and besides the Demon’s Head, Al Sah-him was one of the most dominant Master’s. He was not a Dom to disobey. If any sub was brave enough to go against Al Sah-him, it was highly likely that she was never seen again on auction nights. 

Felicity liked to look at him, not that she had ever seen that much of him. He was always in his Al Sah-him League gear, mask and all. His weapons were always strapped around his waist, as were all the Master’s, as they were the only ones who were allowed to have weapons on them on auction nights. But it was his height and eyes that fascinated her. She loved tall men, most League men were but he just stood out to her. And his eyes. Never had his blue eyes met hers, but she could see how blue they were from across a darkened room. 

She startled when the Demon’s Head’s voice rang out within the auction room, gaining everyones attention within seconds. Masters were able to do that. Their voices carried power, carried authority. Everything about the six men screamed power and authority. He announced the opening of the auction, beginning with two woman that liked to be sub-sisters, they had been long time friends and had become a joint force. If a Dom wanted one, he got both, but Felicity hadn’t heard a Dom ever complain. 

They were brought fast, It seemed that a lot of the male League members liked the sub-sisters. The League Dom came to Felicity first, stopping her from rushing forward to offer him the tray of collars, and picked two matching ones, trailing back to the sub-sisters. A woman with fiery red hair was brought next, her eyes widening on Malcolm, one of the six Masters, as he moved forward to claim his prize. Felicity hurried forward with the collars, knowing he would except to have the collars offered to him. She flinched when the bright light touched her but forced herself to stay on course. He didn’t look at her as he reached for the silver chain collar, though he did thank her. Felicity watched as he put it on the woman, moving her hair gently away from her neck to fasten the collar to her. 

Felicity swallowed deeply, hating that the skin around her neck tingled, as if it was telling her that she needed a collar too. She didn’t want to be owned, in no way did she want to be given to one of the League men but it seemed her body had completely different ideas. She stepped of the platform, watching as five more woman were auctioned off. 

She noticed that only two of the Master’s were left, both standing next to each other as they gazed at the last three woman on the platform. Two more Dom’s stepped forward, their eyes focused on the small, meek, brunette that stared up the huge men. Felicity knew that they were very good friends and they liked to play with woman together. So she really wasn’t surprised when they surrounded the small woman, their deep voices even making Felicity swoon. 

She hurried forward again, blushing when one of the Doms gripped her chin in his palm, grinning at her roguishly as he used his other hand to pick up the red collar on the tray. Asthe Dom let her go, Felicity turned her head to the other woman when she heard her whisper something. The other Dom had the woman arched against his chest, his fist tangled in her hair as he bared her neck to the Dom with the collar. Felicity scampered off as they fastened the collar to the sub, needing to get away from the light and the Doms. 

With two women left and about a dozen men, Felicity was intrigued to see how much the men would bid for them. The raven head woman who had a very defiant look about her, had her arms crossed over her chest as she was bargained off, going for a little over half a million. She didn’t move when Felicity handed a collar over to the Dom who had brought her and Felicity had to hurry away when the Dom growled at the woman when she didn’t drop to her knees when he told her too. Felicity could admire a woman who wasn’t afraid to still have some fight left in her, but Felicity had a feeling that the woman liked a little bit of pain, which was why she liked to push at the sub boundaries. 

Just as Felicity began to make her way off the platform, a voice rang out, stopping her in her tracks. 

“How much for the collar girl?” she swung her head towards the voice, watching as Slade, another member of the six Master’s, stepped onto the stage, walking towards her. She stared at him in shock and then glanced around the room. Every head was turned in her direction, she had the very attention of every League member that had shown up tonight, even the ones who had already began their night of sexual fun.

She couldn’t find her voice as her gaze swung back to Slade, a man she knew was a hardcore sadist. He was one of the most terrifying men she had ever come across, not just because he was big and intimidating, but also because he liked to cause pain with the subs who submitted to him. Felicity knew that the woman who kneeled for him were all willing, every sub had a way out, but she could never understand why the women loved the welts, cuts and bruises he left on their bodies.

He moved closer to her and Felicity hurried back from him as she sought out the Demon’s Head. She did not want to be in the auction. She refused. There was no way she was going to be sold to this man. She wasn’t into pain, she knew what she liked and it was definitely not pain. She couldn’t stand the thought of what this man could and would do to her. 

“The servers are not for sale, Master Slade.” The Demon’s Head chuckled. She nodded her head in agreement. She wasn’t for sale, she served and that was it. She didn’t get involved with the Doms of the League and she definitely didn’t get involved with the Masters of the League. 

“I want this one. I’ll pay half a million for her” he growled back. She gaped at him and then at the Demon’s Head as he moved onto the stage. The man was intimidating as hell, and knew it too. He could command a whole room with just his presence. Felicity bowed her head to him out of respect, not that she really had a choice, his power was insane and it was almost as if the sheer force of his power just overpowered her body so she was forced to submit to him. 

“Well, half a million, you say?” the Demon’s Head murmured. Felicity swallowed hard, suddenly feeling dizzy as a cruel smile curled Master Slade’s lip, his hand reaching for her as the Demon’s Head began to count down. Vulnerability suddenly chocked her and an anxiety that she had never experienced filled her with such dread that her eyes actually began to fill with tears. 

Slade, confident with his soon-to-be win, stepped closer to her, his hand curling around her arm and pulling her frozen body towards him. He was in his League clothes, the dark leather seeming to scream at her as her heart began to pound frantically in her chest. 

“Going twice to Master Slade.” the Demon’s Head called out. She tore her gaze away from the man in front of her, desperately searching for someone in the crowd to save her. Fear overwhelmed her then, and she let out a sobbing breath as she bowed her head in complete defeat. 

“One million, the woman is to be mine.” a male voice growled. Felicity swung her gaze towards the voice, her knees nearly buckling when Al Sah-him stepped onto the platform. The whole room filled with noise, the shock that Al Sah-him was bidding one million on a server. Al Sah-him never bid, never actually brought a woman on auction nights. He had no reason too. 

Slade didn’t back away from Felicity, just moved behind her, his hand going to her hip as Al Sah-him let his hand fall to his sword at his waist. Al Sah-him’s presence was undeniably commanding. While every other League member carried the air of domination, Al Sah-him was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Back down. Demon’s Head was just about to award her to me.” Slade said sternly. 

The look Al Sah-him gave Master Slade was callous. 

“There was no finalisation, therefore, as I outbid you, the woman is mine.” he growled. Felicity was pushed back then, Slade moving in front of her, his hand going to the sword at his waist. 

“You wish to challenge me?” he snapped.

“I will challenge anyone for the right to claim this woman.” Al Sah-him snarled, pulling his sword from its sheath. His sword was larger, and more lethal looking as it sliced through the air. The whole exchange was barbaric, and Felicity had to fight the urge to faint when the tip of the blade stopped in front of her face. 

She couldn’t believe it. Two out of the six Master’s were fighting over her, and the one in front of her, the dark and dangerous League member, wanted her.

“Back down, Slade.” the Demon’s Head barked out, stepping towards the group. 

“Do you wish to die tonight, Slade.” Al Sah-him hissed. Slade stood his ground for a few more long seconds and Felicity held her breath as he gave a slight bow to Al Sah-him before moving away from them. Al Sah-him made his way up to her, sliding his sword into its sheath as he stopped in front of her, looming over her. She couldn’t look up at him, her knees buckling, the need to fall to them almost overwhelming. 

His big hand moved suddenly and she gasped when he circled her neck with it. He forced her head back and he gazed down at her with heated eyes. He moved his hand back, threading his fingers tight into her hair until he had it wrapped around his wrist. He tilted her head back more, forcing her to look nowhere but at him. His eyes burned with something, she couldn’t tell and before she even had time to think on it, his mouth crushed down on hers. The kiss was hot, hard and completely dominating, claiming her for all to see in the most primal way. 

She could faintly hear cheering, rowdy comments surrounding them as his lips moved over hers, his other hand sliding to her waist. Despite her not wanting to be apart of the auction, or the display Al Sah-him was suddenly forcing upon her, a thrill shot through her,the spot between her legs pooling with liquid heat. His tongue delved deep into her mouth, his gloved fingers trailing from her hip to her ass as he pulled her to him. She didn’t miss the hard ridge of his cock when he pressed them together, and she let out a weak moan and brought her hands up to grip his leather coat. 

He broke off their kiss, his hand pulling at her hair till tears filled her eyes at the slight pain. He gazed down at her, eyes watching her face for something. She stared up at him in awe, completely flabbergasted that Al Sah-him had just kissed her. 

“Al Sah-him, you bid one million on the woman but she was not a part of the auction. You are going to need her complete acceptance before you can move forward with the payment.” the Demon’s Head murmured, stepping up next to them. 

Al Sah-him didn’t break eye contact with her as the words of their leader reached them. He forced her to keep eye contact with her, forced her to look into the depths of his blue eyes. She couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but stare up at the man who had just given her the most heart shattering kiss. The Demon’s Head was giving her the chance to turn Al Sah-him down, giving her the way out all subs got. But did she? She hadn’t wanted to be in the auction but the man she had been fascinated in for years had placed one of the highest bids on her. She either turned the option down and become a pariah within the League for turning down Al Sah-him or she followed through with her fascination. 

“Kneel.” Al Sah-him growled. She dropped to her knees without thinking, her submission coming to easy. “Answer the Demon’s Head.” 

She began to shake, her brain too clouded to even register what she was being asked to talk about. She stared wide eyed at the black boots of Al Sah-him, flinching when they moved out of the way and a new pair dropped into view. Warm fingers gripped her chin and forced her head up. She was shocked to gaze into the eyes of the Demon’s Head. He watched her face, watching for signs, anything. He tilted his head and she followed his movement, as if she were hypnotised by him. His grin startled her and she sucked in a breath when he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. 

“This one will be yours, Al Sah-him. You will get your money’s worth and more.” the Demon’s Head purred, his word finalising her fate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that I am currently taking prompts so please send them my way!
> 
> Reviews keeps the demons away lol
> 
> Come! Be my friend! Follow me on:  
> Twitter: @georgeheesto  
> Tumblr: ficsbeforedicks


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, EMBARRASSING MISTAKE, oh gosh. My terminology got a little bit mixed up in the last chapter but it has been fixed (Thank you to the lovely readers who very nicely pointed it out to me) This is why I am banning myself from writing fanfic at two in the morning...
> 
> Secondly! Thank you very much for the response to this, it's always very pleasing to hear from you beautiful readers.
> 
> Thirdly, as I sat in my art class the other day, my mind on olicity and this fic (sorry school) I decided that I would extend in this territory of BDSM/Al Sah-him related fics because damn. 
> 
> FOURTHLY (AND MOST IMPORTANT I THINK), I know I need to finish To Never Be and Of Species first before I can extend on other stories or ideas! I really do! But, as other fic writers would most likely know, sometimes you get these ideas that you just have to get out and other times your brain just shrivels up like an old penis and runs out of juice...(oh god, I'm so sorry for that image)
> 
> I don't think I have a fifth, so I'll leave you to reading some smut, have fun!

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to[ Lostritaurie](https://twitter.com/Lostritaurie) and [WalkingOlicity](https://twitter.com/WalkingOlicity) who honestly brighten my life with their messages and support. You two are the Felicity to my Oliver ♥ ♥ ♥**

**Also to[SuperSillyAndDorky06](https://twitter.com/Dorky06) as we both enjoy fangirling over each other and writing our olicity smut**

* * *

 

 

The Demon’s Head was powerful. How he had known her answer without her actually answering him proved that. He was a good Master, the other subs claimed that he was a mind reader, able to climb into the minds of the submissive’s and see their true thoughts before even they could. With his answer, her head had sagged into the hand he was using to hold her face, for she knew that she wouldn’t be able to turn down Al Sah-him because she did want to submit to the Master. 

Felicity didn’t understand where her backbone had gone. The Demon’s Head had caressed her face before nodding to Al Sah-him, before both men had moved off the platform. She stayed on her knees, watching the two men talk to each other. Al Sah-him didn’t take his eyes off her, he watched her as the Demon’s Head addressed him. She wished she could hear, she would love to know what was being discussed between them. But first, she had to grow her backbone back. 

She couldn’t believe how weak she had been when it came to this whole situation. The main reason as to why she still hadn’t settled down was because she boldly refused every League male who had positioned her. So why hadn’t she done the same when Master Slade and Al Sah-him had began to fight over her. 

She scrambled to her feet, keeping her eyes locked on the two men as she tried to sneak off the platform. She knew he was still watching, though she avoided meeting his gaze as she ducked down the side, hurrying back behind the platform where she could escape without other Dom’s stopping her. With one last look out to where the Demon’s Head and Al Sah-him stood, she swallowed roughly when his blazing gaze meet hers and with an audible ‘eep’, Felicity whirled around and fled. 

Ð••Δ•• Ð

Al Sah-him watched as his small sub fled, a growl admitting from his chest before he could stop it. He was still reeling from the fact that he had brought a woman from the auction. He hadn’t been in years, for he had never been short of women, and he had never spent one million dollars on one either. 

Unbelievable on his behalf. He didn’t know why he had felt compelled to come to the monthly auction night the League held for the Doms and subs within the League. Not everyone followed a D/s lifestyle, but it was safe to say most did. The Demon’s Head ensured that every sub had a Dom they were desired by from having the auctions. 

Al Sah-him enjoyed the woman he had had in the past. They were obedient, respectful and willing to do anything for him. And they were boring him. Not even a week ago, when he had asked one of his subs to suck his cock, he had hoped she’d refuse him and put up a fight. He wanted a challenge, he wanted to go head to head with a bratty submissive that led to her being thrown over his lap and his hand reddening her ass. 

Maybe that was why he had been compelled to come tonight. And as soon as he had seen the blonde hurrying across the platform with the collars, he had forgotten about all the willing subs on the platform and had focused all his attention on her. She was wearing what all servers wore as their uniform, the shire black short dress not hiding her figure in any way. She didn’t seem to mind being somewhat naked or being on the platform, most likely because she thought she wasn’t being watched. She had been too focused on making sure the Doms and Masters had their collars for their woman, making it clear that she aimed to please without even thinking about it. And she was small. She was _so small_. She wasn’t tall like the other women of the League. Short and petite. She was slim, curved hips and long legs. He’d have to be careful when over powering her, he could hurt her to easily otherwise. 

“Your sub is full of fire, Al Sah-him. Are you sure you wish to entangle yourself in such a thing?” the Demon’s Head questioned him. Al Sah-him turned back to his leader, away from where his little sub had retreated, and held back a growl when he caught the way the other man had been watching the exit she had just taken. 

“She will yield to me just like any other submissive.” he rumbled, hating that his leader might be trying to get into his head. The man had the skill and took full advantage of his gift when he needed. She had yielded to his kiss easily enough, though he had felt the fire in her, the fight in her. And it had _pleased_ him. He had felt her desire but also her defiance and that had gotten him so hard, he had been tempted to give the League a show.

“Or maybe you will yield to her.” the Demon’s Head sufficed.

“Enough.” Al Sah-him growled, swiping a hand through the air to indicate that he wanted to stop this conversation leading to territory he did not want to travel into. “You will have your million in an hour. Otherwise, do not request for me in the next twelve hours.” with that, he left his leader, but not before he caught the sly smirk his leader held. He would growl at the Demon’s Head after his twelve hours. First, he had a sub on the run that he needed to tract down. 

Ð••Δ•• Ð

Felicity had made it back to her quarters safely, no Al Sah-him in sight. Maybe he had changed his mind, maybe he wanted to keep his one million dollars. She still couldn’t believe the price he had bid. What sane man spent one million dollars on a woman when he could easily get anyone of the League females for free. 

Her body was still flushed, hot and way to ready for a man. No, not a man, Al Sah-him. She shook her head, _no Felicity_ , it wasn’t going to happen. She wouldn’t kneel for him, she would not submit and serve him. No matter how much her body was screaming for her to do. 

Her bedroom was small, as was the attached bathroom, but Felicity was content with that because she had a room to herself, unlike other League woman. Some were in dorm rooms, others in shared houses. But Felicity had stayed strong on living by herself, and after her meeting with Master Diggle, who ran the living quarters, she had been granted her wish. As she tried to calm her beating heart, she stripped out of her work uniform, not that there was much of it. 

Naked, she trotted into her bathroom, going straight for her tub. She desperately needed to soak in calming waters, she needed to know that what had happened tonight hadn’t actually been real. She needed to get rid the feel of his lips on hers, his big hands holding her. She needed to get his voice out of her head, to forget his scent. She didn’t wait for the tub to fill. She just slipped in and allowed the boiling water to surround and lift around her. The heat surrounded her, drew all the pent up energy from her body and lulled her into a deep sleep. 

Ð••Δ•• Ð

She jerked awake, cold water splashing around as she fumbled to pull herself out from the water. She was going to kill herself one of these days just from falling asleep in her tub. Her candles had died and she was in complete darkness as she stumble wet and naked into her moon lit room. She shrieked in terror when a shadow moved across her room and she darted back into the wall as the shadow moved closer to her. 

“Kneel.” the shadow demanded. Felicity dropped to her knees straight away, every bone in her body beginning to shake. The shadow moved closer and she flinched when it’s hand came out to pet her hair. Gloved hands. It was someone in the League, all League men wore gloves. 

“You ran.” the shadow grunted. Felicity’s eyes widened in shock and her head flung up.

“Al Sah-him.” she whimpered. The man who bought her crouched down in front of her, his gloved hand reaching out to tangle into her hair. She stared up at his darkened face, noting that his hadn’t put his mask back on and that his hood had been pushed off his head. Though his features were darkened, she still could tell he was a good looking man. Rugged, raw features, his stubble borderline a beard and she almost had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it into his short hair. His eyes, the eyes that fascinated her, were dark, staring down at her with so much heat it made her insides clench. 

“I brought you, you are mine for the night. Now that you belong to me, I will see to your punishment for running from me.” he murmured, pulling her head back so her neck was arched for him. Anxiety welled inside her as he lifted himself back up, his hand pulling at her hair so she had to follow his movement to ensure that there was no pinch from her hair being pulled. He stopped her in the middle of the room, taking his hands from her as he began to circle her. 

She was still shaking, not from the slight chill in the room brushing against her damp skin. She was shaking from the mere presence of this man. He was watching her, looking at her body, expecting to dominate her. And she was presenting to him. She wasn’t fighting, she wasn’t crying. Her backbone was crumbling. Pulling in a deep breath, she forced the will inside her to put her backbone back together. 

“I don’t belong to anyone.” she stuttered out, knowing that she didn’t sound as confident as she was hoping. She couldn’t see him, he was behind her, but she heard his grunt and cried out softly when his hand tangled in her hair again. He didn’t answer her, he just waited. And waited. And she had no idea what he waited for. Her body was tense as the silence dragged on and just as she opened her mouth to say something, he finally moved around her body, hand still in her hair. 

“Your body fights your mind, little sub. You want to submit, you want a Master, but you don’t want to be controlled, owned. Such a dangerous situation to find yourself in.” he murmured, his tone soothing, gentled. “You will run yourself mad with these conflicting notions. Have you ever met an unhappy sub within the League? Our women are treasured for their courage to submit. Don’t turn away a chance to be free just because of your fear of being owned. I have you for one night, not a life time. You know the safe word. Use it now if this is truly what you don’t want. ” 

He let his words sink in, staring down at her as she stared back up at him in a daze. She knew her body fought with her mind, she knew she was in a dangerous situation for the conflicting notions. The only sub she had meet who had been unhappy was a woman from the outside of the League who had willingly entered as a sub, been given to two men and had been every unhappy about it until she had realised the benefits of having two men. She knew the League held women highly in regards to their willingness to submit, she knew the men cherished that power they were able to gain from the women that surrendered to them. She could do this, she was Felicity Smoak. She had a mind of her own, she controlled her life. But maybe she could give over some control for one night. 

Pulling in a shuddering breath, she met his gaze square on, narrowing her eyes to tell him that while she would give him total power tonight, it would never, ever happen after that. He didn’t show any indication of her little bit of brattiness, as meeting a Dom’ gaze, _her Dom’s_ gaze, could get her in trouble. Her eyes flicked to his free gloved hand as he move to cup her naked breast. An unexpected tingle ran through her body and she jerked when the rough leather rubbed against her nipple. He tugged the small peak gently, watching her face as he rolled it between his fingers. 

The pressure increased with each pinch, reach roll of his fingers until the pain of each pull turned into pleasurable electric sparks. He angled her head so when he bent his, their lips brushed together and Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel. He kissed her gently, in control, deeper but careful. It was as if he was coaxing her submission out of her. His tongue took complete possession before enticing her in turn, her breathing quickened as a slow burn began between her legs. His mouth became more demanding, his hand tightening in her hair as he dominated their kiss. His kiss took control of her mind and the sharp pinch to her nipple made her jump, a hiss of surprised pain leaving her lips. 

It didn’t stop him, he continued, drugging her with his kisses, shocking her with the pinches to her nipple, until the tension in her body started to melt away. The glorious feeling of heavy arousal shocked her as it rushed into her system. She leaned into his kiss, seeking more, and didn’t feel as his hand left her nipple and slid down her body, lower and lower, until he touch the curls on the mound of her pussy. She jerked in shock and broke of their kiss, breathing harshly. 

As he pulled his head back to watch her face, he lifted the hand at her pussy and used his teeth to tug off the glove before his hand went back to her mound. His fingers slid between her short curls and moved a finger between her surprisingly damp folds. She gaped, then sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as his finger slid down between her folds, brushing along her clit, tracing down before he circled her entrance before tracing back up the other side of her clit. He repeated the movement, each stroke unhurried, awakening more nerves until her body was pulsing with urgency. She forced her hands to stay at her sides, hers fingers curling into tight fists as she fought the urge to press against his hand. 

He changed the direction of his strokes then, moving his finger around her clit, never making full contact. The slow swirls made her restless as she waited for him to take her further. She could feel her clit harden, could feel the almost painful throb, and pulsing arousal flittering through her body. She grew wetter, aching for release but he seemed intent on not allowing that. She whimpered when she realised her control had slipped from her but she couldn’t find herself to be enraged like she should. 

“Sir.” she whispered. She fell back into her natural name for the dominants she came into contact with. Master was for those who you belonged to, Sir was for those how held the respectful title of Dom. He hadn’t informed her what he wanted her to call him and she knew Sir was a safe bet. She gasped when his gaze darkened, his mouth pulling into a tight frown.

“You do not have permission to speak, little sub.” he grumbled. His finger never faltered, never slowed. Just kept up with the rhythm he had created. She realised that he was making an eight, he was tracing her pussy in the digit eight. She gaped at that, her head falling back into his hand as her hand flew up to his overcoat. 

“Ohh!” he suddenly pushed two fingers into her, surprising her as her nerves flared to life. Shocked, she arched her back and he bent to take her nipple into his mouth. The pulling sensation on her nipple had her pussy tightening around his fingers. He slid them in and out of her pussy, his thumb moving so it was angled over her clit. The sensations were impossible to ignore, to much was happening to her body as he swept her out of control. Her body coiled with tension, her entire lower half heating, every touch sending her higher and higher. Her other hand flew up to grab onto his arms, her fingers digging into his coat, needing something to hold onto as her mind began to fog.

He stopped his movements, and little whimpering sounds of need escaped her. He started again, driving into her forcefully, his thumb on her clit. Her legs began to tremble, weakening where she stood. More forceful plunges, more strokes of his thumb over her clit and Felicity exploded. 

She wasn’t even aware of his hands pulling from her body, hefting her over his shoulder, one arm locking over her thighs as the other settled on her bare ass. She was still coming down from her intense orgasm before she noticed that he was carrying her out of her room. 

Ð••Δ•• Ð

He slid her down his body, keeping her pressed against him as he backed her up into the wall. She blinked up at him, her eyes adjusting to the low lighting and her mind finally coming back to her. She didn’t say anything when he turned from her, walking over to a shelf and picking something up. When he turned back to her, her eyes widened on the leather cuffs he held. 

“No.” she whispered. Al Sah-him moved back to her, his hands cupping her face. 

“Trust, little sub, know that I will not do anything you do not want or can not stand. What is your safe word?” he murmured. 

“Red.” she whispered. He nodded, taking her hands in his as he secured the soft cuffs around her wrists. She blinked again, focusing her eyes on his face as he gave her a reassuring smile. She didn’t notice him pull a chain out of nowhere and clipped her wrists together. He hung the chain on a hook above her head, pulling her arms up and preventing her from pulling them down. 

Fear eased into her body and her breathing picked up as she began to thrashed against the bounds. She had no control, he could do anything to her. His warm hands gripped her face, she had time to notice that his other glove was gone, before he brushed his lips over hers.

“Calm, little sub. You are fine, deep breaths.” he soothed. She latched onto his words, latched onto how he was breathing, matching hers to his. When he seemed pleased with her emotions, he lowered his head and covered her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She groaned and her head dropped back as his tongue swirled around her areola, his teeth tugging relentlessly on the hard peak. Her pussy clenched in response and she was surprised at the aching need that filled her again. 

When his mouth lifted off her nipple and pressed against hers, she gave into his kiss. He distracted her enough that she didn’t pick up on him digging into his pocket. She squeaked in surprise when something clamped onto her nipple. She broke the kiss off, her head slamming back as she looked down to see that he had attached a nipple clamp to her. Her eyes flew back to his and he chuckled at her appalled look. He repeated the same action with her other nipple, even though this time she fought against him. He stepped back from her, his gaze sweeping over her nude body. 

“Beautiful.” he purred.

“Sir.” she whimpered. The clamps weren’t painfully tight, but the pressure was enough to remind her that they were there and that she liked a bit of pain. What was wrong with her?she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as her eyes glazed from watching him. 

“You can handle slight pain, it would seem. Good, I enjoy the look of clamps and handing out spankings.” he murmured, moving back to her, crowding her. His hand dropped to her pussy, forcing her legs apart as he slid two fingers back into her body. “Hmm, drenched. Slight pain is a definite.”

He unhooked her, pulling her arms down before he moved her across the room. She expected him to take her to the bed but instead he turned her around, sliding his big hand up the back of her neck and pushed her towards the padded table. She gasped at the cold feel of leather when it pressed against her body. Her hips settled against the edge of the bench, her breasts, nipples still clamped, rubbed against the padding and she moaned at the tug. She tried to push herself back up but Al Sah-him moved, grabbing her hands and extending her arms above her head, hooking the chain on her cuffs over the hook at the top of the table. 

She felt him hunch down behind her, his warm arms spreading her legs. She felt something circle her ankles, realising that he was cuffing her legs to the legs of the table. Her pussy was completely exposed, her movement taken, her will gone. She forced herself to stay calm, forced herself to take deep breaths. 

“Good girl.” he praised. He straightened behind her, trailing his fingers over her legs, her ass and her back. He left shivers in his wake, and she tried to arch into his touch. “You are a beautiful submissive, Felicity-” she jerked at him using her name, she wasn’t aware he even knew it. “-Stretched out, spread open, completely helpless to deny me.” he murmured. She felt him move away and she panicked. 

“Don’t leave me!” she cried out. She couldn’t be left alone like this, not tied down to a table. She needed to know that he was going to be with her. His hand touched her hip and she visibly relaxed. 

“Settle, little sub. I am not leaving you. I am undressing so I can feel you against my skin.” he murmured. She flushed at his words, turning her face towards his voice. She couldn’t see him, he was still behind her, but she could hear him removing his clothing. She wished she could watch, wished to see what his body looked like. She jerked when she felt him move behind her, naked. His hard cock pressed against her ass, his hands circling her hips. 

“Ready, Felicity?” he murmured. She nodded, her eyes closing as he lifted one hand from her hip to grip his cock, dragging the head along her damp slit, pressing the engorged tip against her opening, pressing in just a few inches. She wished she could move, wished she could press back against him, to pull him deeper into her body. But the restraints around her wrists and ankles kept her immobile and him in complete control of everything. 

He leaned over her from behind, his hips aligning with hers, the heat of his body covering hers. The hand that had been on his cock twisted around her loose hair until he pulled her head back. The movement was completely dominating. His lips skimmed along her jaw, dragging up to her ear. “Mine. Mine to fuck, mine to dominate.” he growled in her ear. “Your submission has been beautiful, Felicity.”

She quivered at his words, her hands curling into fists. She groaned as the first brutal thrust invaded her body. He didn’t stop, he kept plunging into her with hard, long strokes that had her crying out with each push and pull. He was long and thick, bigger then what she was used to, her body still attempting to adjust to his punishing thrusts. He stretched her, filled her, and with another jerk of his hips, he seated himself even deeper. 

His free hand slid down between her legs, his index and middle finger gliding along the moist folds of her pussy. He trapped her clit between his fingers, pinching the bundle of nerves with just enough pressure to keep her teetering on the edge of another orgasm. Her legs began to shake, her tummy tightening before his thrusts and fingers slowed and then stopped. 

“You do not come until I give you permission, little sub.” he ordered. She whimpered, shaking her head at his words. His hips began moving again, his cock shuttling into her pussy only to withdraw at a leisurely pace. Needy little noises welled up in her throat and she tried to push back against him, to urge him to move faster, to move harder. Her body felt to hot, to coiled. He growled at her shoulder, his teeth nipping at her shoulder, his tongue soothing the sting. 

She panted, and she thrilled in his low growl of pleasure as his thrusts became erratic. Felicity’s body clenched around his shaft, the knot of desire within her tightening. His fingers moved over her clit again, a soft cry escaping her as she began to writher against the table. 

“You do not have permission to come, Felicity. Hold on.” he growled. 

“Sir, please.” she sobbed. He lifted off her as his thrusting built, harder and heavier, he yanked cries from her throat with each movement. The tension began to build as the sensation of his cock moving in and out of her body became to much, touching the nerves in her pussy and triggering the beginnings of a fierce orgasm. 

A sharp slap to her ass jolted her senses, and she didn’t know if he had done it to stop her incoming orgasm. 

Because it only enhanced it. 

She screamed as she came, lights flashing behind her closed eyelids. Her body spasmed, tightened in the most pleasurable way before she went dizzy. She faintly heard him curse, then his broad hands gripped her hips and he literally began to fuck her. She heard him groan as he slammed into her.

When he tensed and a hoarse cry left his throat, it sent her into another mini orgasm. He fell against her back, his breathing ragged like hers, and he dropped his face into her neck, his lips moving along her throat. 

“Oh little sub, you are in so much trouble.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it turns out I did have fifth point to make: I am making this fic into a series. So while this actual fic is technically finished, there will be more in the future. 
> 
> Don't forget that I am currently taking prompts so please send them my way!
> 
> Reviews keeps the demons away lol
> 
> Come! Be my friend! Follow me on:  
> Twitter: @georgeheesto  
> Tumblr: ficsbeforedicks


End file.
